New Ohana Part 1
by al mcwhiggin 1999
Summary: The first part of the trilogy crossover. Most of the TS characters meet Lilo, Stitch, and Ohana. But along the way they encounter 2 familiar faces... R and R Don't own. Toy Story Disney and Pixar. Lilo and Stitch Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hawaiian Vacation

Bonnie's toys were excited, because Bonnie was taking them to Hawaii. The mutant toys were coming along too as stowaways and so were the daycare toys. Sid and Andy were going too to baby sit Bonnie and Molly. It was summer vacation. Wheezy, Lenny, R.C., Etch, Bo Peep, Rocky, and Mr. Spell had found their way to Bonnie's house and they were united. They set off for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Familiar Faces

While the TS crew was flying to Hawaii, there 2 other toys in baggage claim. Lotso and Stinky Pete! And they wanted revenge, so they hitched a ride in the back of the plane! They both recognized Woody in Bonnie's arms. No one seemed to notice. The 2 evil toys got lost in baggage claim. Stinky Pete because of a trip with Amy and her daughter, but Amy's Barbie didn't get lost and Lotso because of a trip with the garbage man. Neither knew where they were going at that time or now in the present. They just wanted revenge so they got in Sid's bag above; they were both careful to be unseen. They were like invisible!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting LIlo, Stitch, and Ohana and a Hotel

The plane landed and the crew got off the plane. They were in Kauai, Hawaii. Andy looked at a hotel directory. "What about that one?" suggested Sid. "Jumba and Pleakly's Bed and Not Breakfast", recited Andy. 'Sounds cool enough', said both boys at the same time. 'What do you girls think", asked Andy."Yeah", said the girls.

So the crew went there. "Hello welcome to Jumba and Pleakly's Bed and Not Breakfast", said Lilo. "Aloha", said Stitch. "How much is it for 2 adults and 2 kids"? asked Andy. "2 adults are $15 and kids are $5. "Well Bonnie's 4 years old", said Andy. "She's free", Nani chiming in. It was $35 altogether. Sid and Andy split the bill. They all settled down for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Midnight Fight

That night the toys decided to explore, while Andy, Sid, Molly, and Bonnie were asleep. Suddenly they got a surprise. Lotso and Stinky Pete burst out of the bag! Then there was a huge battle! The bear and the prospector raised their pickax and cane. They were going to attack Buzz and Woody! The cymbal banging monkey noticed first and started a huge racket. The other toys came to their rescue and Big Baby scooped up Lotso and Jessie lassoed Prospector.

Lilo and Stitch went into to see what the racket was. The toys were so busy celebrating and trying to figure out how Lotso and Stinky Pete got there in the first place. Lilo and Stitch saw the toys and their mouths dropped open. Sid, Andy, Bonnie, and Molly were all heavy sleepers. Lilo and Stitch and the rest of their Ohana wanted answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

"We come alive", said Woody. "Cool", said Lilo. "Any questions", asked Woody. "Who are the pink bear and the prospector?" asked Pleakley. "Our old enemies", said Hamn. Bullseye neighed.

"Now the questions go to Lotso and Stinky Pete", said Rex "Pete, you start" "Well I don't really want revenge. I'd weather be played with by Amy. You see I accidently got lost in baggage claim. And I boarded the plane because I wanted to tell you about my adventures with Amy". "Really", asked Wheezy "Yeah", said Pete.

"Your turn Lotso", said Chuckles. "Well I at first wanted revenge, but Pete's story makes just want to he played with again". "You guys found Ohana", Lilo declared happily. "Time to find your one true place and have fun", said Stitch "Lupunchbuggy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Having Fun

The next morning the toys took turns surfing, while the others occupied Bonnie, Sid, Andy, and Molly. The toys and the Ohana shared stories about the experiments and abut Buzz and Woody at Sid's house, when Sid was a kid, Al kidnapping Woody, the Round-up Gang, and Sunnyside. The toys also got to know Cobra, David, the experiments, and the others. It was an AWESOME vacation for everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Going Home

On the day it was time to go home the TS gang was escorted by the Ohana and Andy, Sid, Molly, and Bonnie were in the restrooms. The toys came to life and slowly creeping up behind them was the garbage man.

"You stop right where you are, Lotso! You are going back on the truck and be disposed". "What?" said Jumba "I tie toys to my truck because I like to see to see them suffer". Suddenly, Jumba blasted him, Gantu spooked him, and the toys tied him up, then then they went outside with his body and freed the tied toys and tied the garbage man onto the top of the truck and Jumba and Pleakley shot the truck in space, unknowingly where it went.

The toys and Ohana had a quick goodbye and the toys went in their bags. The freed toys went with them and also Shark, Snake and Robot, Andy's old toys were in the bunch. The toys from the garbage truck, Andy's old toys, Bonnie's toys, and Sunnyside toys fitted into Bonnie's bag and the mutants in Sid's before the humans came back. Stinky Pete and Lotso in the mix were found by Amy and Daisy let Amy have Lotso sense they were good friends. Their children had play dates and they would swap toys.

Once home Ken, Barbie, Big Baby, Chunk, Twitch, Stretch, and Sparks got back into Sunnyside and the mutants back at Sid's house. It was a great vacation!


End file.
